


Light My Fire

by BakeySama9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Pining, Neji is jealous, Oral Sex, Reader and Lee are just friends, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9
Summary: Reader has been with Lee for a little while now, while Neji has to watch from the sidelines, frustrated and jealous because he loves y/n. He's jealous and wants to fight for you, but he doesn't. Once he finds out that you and Lee are broken up, he decides to take his chance.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Light My Fire

Neji hated seeing you with his teammate. It drove him crazy that Lee had you, and that he couldn’t have you in his arms. He hated being jealous like this, but he knew that he couldn’t get between you and Lee. It wasn’t right and he wasn’t going to fight for you, even though he so desperately wanted to. Neji would watch you and Lee have so much fun, while he had to hide his emotions.

If you’d talk to him, he had to sometimes bite back on the things he wishes he could tell you. He has to act cold and distant with you, which makes his heart ache and his head spin. He just wants to be able to come out and say how he truly feels, but he’s unsure if that would even be a good idea. Neji doesn’t think you like him at all, and with the way he treats you, it’s obvious that he’s not helping his situation.

One day, you’re walking in the village and just enjoying the day. You and Lee decided to split up, amicably and remaining friends. You both realized you were more friends than lovers, so it was time to break up. Besides, you could no longer keep your feelings for a certain someone contained. You were madly in love with Neji, although he despised you.

Lee and Guy told you to go for it, and as usual, you wanted to take their very passionate and youthful advice, but it was tough. Neji never seemed to like you at all. You were very confused about your feelings, so you had decided to take a walk to clear your head.

It was almost nighttime, the last remnants of the sun just peeking from the horizon. You were in awe at the beautiful sky, barely watching where you were going. Somehow, you managed to walk down some alleyway, and you decided to just continue walking from there. Suddenly, you felt someone push you into the wall.

You were surprised to be looking into the very lavender eyes of Neji Hyuga. He was smirking at you, his hands pinning your wrists above your head. He was standing so close, you could feel your heart start to beat quicker. What was happening?

“Neji?” You asked, finding the courage to finally speak.

“Do you have any idea how hard it was to watch you and my teammate date while I stood in the corner watching and waiting for you?” he asked in a dark voice, and you were stunned.

“What are you talking about, Neji? You’ve hated me since day one.” You tried to counter his confession, but you couldn’t deny that it made you excited.

“Don’t play dumb with me, y/n. You know I don’t hate you, not even a little bit...in fact, it’s quite the opposite.” Neji says, leaning in closer to you.

Your eyes flicker from his own to his lips, and you want to kiss him so badly. This has been your fantasy for a little while now, but you weren’t sure if it could even come true. Now you were pinned up against a wall in a dark alleyway and Neji was leaning closer to you, staring into your eyes deeply. You could see so much emotion on his face.

“Neji…” you breathe out before he pushes his lips roughly against yours. It takes you completely by surprise, but you are loving everything about this.

His hands let go of your wrists and you can’t help but tangle your fingers in his luscious hair. It’s so soft and you’ve been dreaming about touching it and playing with it for so long, you can’t deny yourself this chance.

His lips are soft and he tastes a little like ramen, which is so inviting somehow. It feels good to have him pressed up against you. You both pull away for air and Neji presses his forehead to yours. His eyes are boring into your own, and you swear your heartbeat has skipped three times already.

“I’m in love with you, y/n. I have been for so long, but I never wanted to get between you and Lee. Once Lee told me you guys broke up, I knew I had to find you.” Neji’s voice is a lot calmer and softer now, and you can feel your heart melt a little.

Then he grabs you by the waist and he hoists you into his arms, and he’s jumping on rooftops just to get back to your place. He’s been there a few times to hang out with the rest of Team Guy, so he knows the way there. Finally, you’re in front of your door with Neji holding you tight. 

He’s kissing your neck and biting it, making you squeal in delight. You feel almost breathless as he continues his ministrations, and your head is spinning. You struggle to unlock the door to your apartment, in which you live alone.

Finally, you’re both inside the apartment, and Neji is quick to start undressing you. His kisses are frantic and wet. They leave you reeling and relishing in every single touch. His hands slide under your shirt, and he’s undressing you with not only his eyes this time. Once your shirt hits the floor, Neji buries his face in your chest. His lips and teeth attack your tits, still in the black bra you chose to put on this morning. He’s groaning and grunting, telling you how beautiful you are. You can feel your mouth hang open in surprise at the sudden attack of kisses and bites, and you try your best not to buck up against him. His fingers pry open your bra, revealing your tits to him. He’s in awe.

“Fuck, you are gorgeous.” He can’t help but swear a little at the sight of your partially nude body.

Neji coaxes you into the bedroom with kisses and groans. He’s sufficiently turned on and he definitely has waited way too long to be able to do this to you. He needs you now and he will not wait any longer. 

On the bed, Neji starts to pull off your pants. You’re blushing a little now, as this is your first time...with anyone. Neji notices how timid you are at the moment, but he doesn’t stop. Instead, he comes up for a sweet kiss on the lips.

“Are you a virgin, y/n?” he asks you, kissing you softly and slowly. You’re enjoying the way his tongue feels in your mouth between questions.

“Yes,” you confess. He smiles down at you, his hair coming around the both of you like a curtain. It’s adding to the intimacy of this.

“I am too,” he confides in you. You smile at him, then wrap your legs around his hips. He involuntarily thrusts into you, causing you both to moan out and pant a little.

For a virgin, Neji knows exactly how to touch you and undress you properly. You are so turned on by the point that he has you completely naked, that his fingers slide deep within you with ease. You cry out as he hooks his fingers deep within you, finding that special spot.

You can’t help but thrust into his hand with every movement he makes. He’s proud of himself for making you this wet. His cock is incredibly hard in his pants, and it’s starting to strain a little. It’s crazy how badly he’s wanted this for so long, and now it’s finally happening.

Neji leans down to your wet slick, licking a stripe from your entrance to your clit. You shudder at the contact. You can feel your heart race as Neji sucks on your clit, making you whimper and grind against his face as he continues to finger you. You are definitely soaked, and you know that losing your virginity will not hurt now that Neji has sufficiently prepared you for it.

He pulls away, coming back up to kiss you on the lips. You can taste your own juices on his lips and tongue, which makes you even more aroused. Neji starts to strip in front of you, and you look down to see his cock. It’s a lot bigger than you were anticipating, and now you were a little worried about how it’s going to fit inside of you.

Neji smirks a little when he notices your looking at his hardened member. He’s proud of his size, but he most definitely does not want to hurt you. He leans in once again to kiss you on the lips, this time he takes his time to enjoy making out with you. Between the two of you, Neji takes his cock in his hands and rubs it up and down your wet lips. It feels so good, you can’t help but whimper and moan against his lips as he continues to kiss you.

“Are you ready, y/n?” he asks, kissing you once again.

You nod yes, and then you feel the tip of his cock slowly start to penetrate you. You feel amazingly full as he continues to enter you, making sure not to hurt you by thrusting too fast or too hard. Finally, he’s bottoming out and groaning and cursing under his breath.

“You feel so fucking good,” he sighs. “So fucking tight…” he hisses a little as he starts up a slow pace, and you can feel your pussy twitch with every movement.

The fullness never disappears but you definitely find yourself starting to move against Neji. He’s picking up his pace and holding onto your hips as you wrap your legs around him. It’s deeper and closer this way, which makes him shudder a little. 

“I love you, y/n,” Neji confesses as he ruts against you, making you squeak and squeal with every movement. Having Neji balls deep inside you feels so fucking good, you’re also cursing under your breath as he continues to fuck you.

  
  


“Love you too,” you mutter as he grabs your legs and spreads them far apart. This new angle makes you gush all over him, and you’re shaking and shuddering as your orgasm takes you by surprise. 

Neji smirks as he realizes that you’ve just squirted all over him, and he’s definitely going to be bragging about this later to Lee. He laughs a little as you shake underneath him, but he’s quick to come back down to kiss you. This time, your ankles are on his shoulders and he’s drilling into you deeply and quickly. Neji is starting to chase his own high, so his kisses are sloppy and he’s calling you his girl.

“Such a good girl you are. You gonna be my girl now?” he asks between gritted teeth, his orgasm only seconds away. 

“Fuck yes, Neji!” You cry out as he continues to fuck you nice and hard. Finally, with one final thrust, he spills his seed deep within you. You’re both shuddering and grinding against each other, trying to prolong that high.

Once you’re both spent, Neji pulls out and lies next to you. You smile shyly at him, a little embarrassed about all of this. He brushes some hair from your face, giving you another sweet kiss.

“I’m so glad you’re mine. I’ve loved you for so long, y/n.” He whispers as he pulls you close. You can feel his heartbeat while you lie on his chest.

“I’ve loved you for so long too, Neji…”


End file.
